


I need a nurse

by Clarekgriffin



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, with minor suggestions of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac pretends to be sick so Lydia will come take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a nurse

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'ed so any and all mistakes are on me and I apologize for them. Grammar was never my best subject!

She took a step back and surveyed the open bag before her. It held a variety of things such as pajamas for her, her hair and make up products, a couple of outfits, a small array of shoes, but also as many medicines as she could get her hands on both legally and going through Deaton. When she had been at the McCall residence to take a look at Isaac she hadn’t been able to come up with a diagnosis so she decided to bring everything she could. Including a beastiary hoping it could lead to some clue as to what a werewolf could possibly come down with. Until they figured it out though she completely planned on playing nurse.

She knew though that she wouldn’t be able to sleep as long as her curly haired, blue eyed boyfriend was sick. So not only did she need to come prepared to care for him, but also herself. She had been up the night before thanks to certain text messages from the sick patient and so she had to stop at Starbucks on her way over to get her usual October drink. Her pumpkin spice latte.

Since the pair had begun dating her presence at the McCall’s had been so frequent that knocking was no longer necessary as she just walked into the house managing a greeting to both Scott and his mother as she made her way to Isaac’s room. “Okay, I’m good for the weekend. Hopefully it won’t be much longer than that.” She announced as she walked into the room before eyeing the shirtless werewolf laying in bed with nothing more than a sheet wrapped around his waist and his boxers barely peeking through. It wasn’t as if the strawberry blonde hadn’t seen him in even less but his body still made her take pause. Never the less though she placed her bag on his desk and dug her thermometer out and walked over to him lifting her eyebrows, “You either open up willingly or I stick this where the sun don’t shine.” She warned as he opened his mouth for her. She had already determined awhile ago that werewolves naturally ran at about 100 degrees so when it came back at 105 she grew concerned.

She simply sat down beside him doing her best to give him space, “So game plan is to look over the beastiary see if I can find what’s wrong and hopefully how to cure it. Until then you’re laying here and sweating this out. It’s not ideal but it’s all I have.” She hated being hopeless when it came to caring for her werewolf but she didn’t have a lot of options.

Isaac lifted his hand to tuck a small strand of hair behind her ear with a tired smile, “I know you’re doing your best. I just don’t know how I deserved to have such a gorgeous nurse. I must have died and gone to heaven. I’m not complaining though.”

Lydia rolled her eyes keeping herself from pushing him over for being so ridiculously cheesy. She knew it was the fever talking otherwise he’d make some quick quip about how she was so concerned and how it was refreshing to see her out of her element. Just as she was about to say something though he slid his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. Her chest rose and fell with a sigh as she reached down and ran her hands through his curls, “Sleep now. I’ll figure out how to make you all better.” she promised waiting to feel his breathing even out before picking the beastiary up and began reading it just like that. Leaning against the headboard with her werewolf sleeping beside her with his arms around her making sure she couldn’t move and her hand mindlessly playing with his curls or running along his neck and cheek.

They stayed like that for a few hours until he finally stirred. Watching him wake up was always something Lydia loved to do. The way he blinked his eyes trying to bat the sleep away before they focused on her. Or the way he always yawned while he did so. Although nothing beat the way he stretched his arms over his head causing his muscles to pull tight in all the right ways. So what if she had a habit of always checking her boyfriend out? 

A wide smile crossed his lips as he noticed her stare, “What? Do I have something on my face? You didn’t moisturize my skin again did you?” He asked suddenly running his hand across his face.

She had only done it three times! And his skin had been really dry. She shook her head before leaning in pressing her lips against his forehead, “No, you’re just completely adorable when you wake up is all.”

His face screwed up in a way she still found irresistible somehow, “Adorable? I’m adorable? I’ll show you adorable!” he exclaimed taking the book from her hands and tossing it to the floor with little regards to it before bringing her down to his lips. His hands moved to settle on her waist as he kissed her. It didn’t take long before the kiss heated up and she found herself responding to it despite telling herself that she wouldn’t. Not when he was sick.

He was sick. He was a werewolf. They don’t get sick. She pulled away quickly so that she could properly glare at him, “You faked!” Her voice was raised only slightly as she accused him.

He looked away only for a moment before shrugging and meeting her eyes again this time with a coy smile, “Can you blame me? I wanted to get a hot nurse to come take care of me.”

She laid there in his arms debating on how she should react before her own wicked grin tugged at her lips, “If you wanted a hot nurse to come take care of you all you had to do was tell me and I would have brought my nurse costume.”

Isaac’s eyes widened as he looked at her judging her seriousness before pressing another eager kiss on her mouth. “I’m dying nurse.” he murmured and that was all she needed to toss herself into it.


End file.
